


Pawn Shop Blues

by timewatches



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Songfic, heavily based on a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewatches/pseuds/timewatches
Summary: Based on the Lana Del Rey song of the same title





	Pawn Shop Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I imagine this as Stony but you can imagine it as whatever you want

Tony walked into the small pawn shop with a watch in his hand. Its glass unmarred and its wristband nearly brand new despite being worn almost daily. In dreadful business meetings, the watch’s methodical ticks brought him sanity. The cold of its metal in the morning grounding him in a way nothing else could and its weight becoming comforting. It became a part of his life. Wrapping the dark leather around his wrist and then securing it at the hole that made it the smallest became something he could do with his eyes closed. Giving it up, selling it would have been a foreign thought yesterday. To put the watch down and negotiate it away as if it were meaningless. But he’s used to this, having the best things in his life taken away. Tony looked down at the bills in his hand that replaced the watch and tears welled in his eyes. A dark side of his brain wanted to watch them burn. Tony has always truly been on his own. Him against the world. He made the mistake of thinking it could be different so he accepted the watch from the best man he knew. The man who the universe took from him. Tony shoves the money in his pockets not being able to stand to look at them any longer and begins his walk home.


End file.
